Loneliness Can Kill When You're With Marik
by Lid-Greece
Summary: The first ever (as far as I'm aware) Fuzzyshipping story (Bakura and Kuriboh), also contains Theifshipping. I genderbended Bakura because I find MPregs impossible to write due to the complexity of it; this story is just for fun because a friend of mine wanted me to write it but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I would like some feedback as to whether it is good or not. :)


Chapter 1: Frightened and Scared

Florence looked out of the window and sighed, "This is going to be hard" she said as her mind wandered to the event that would change everything in her life, maybe forever, but she hoped that Marik would understand.

It wasn't really her fault, no one would be able to resist the cuteness of her lover he is just so cute, yet also annoying to the point of suicide, "Aaah suicide, it would be so much easier than telling him" Florence thought to herself as she moved from the window into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, hoping that it would calm her nerves.

Just then Florence heard the front door to the house open and close, "This is it."she thought as she heard Marik's heels click against the floor.

"This is when Melvin comes out to give me a hug."

The thought of Marik's evil personality made him shudder.

Marik came into the kitchen and said "Hey, honey I'm home!" in his loud, high pitched voice, then he went over to Bakura and leant over to kiss her pale cheek, Florence coiled away "I have something to tell you Marik, you are not going to like it" she said in a scared squeaky but still very British voice.

"What would that be Florence my dear?" asked Marik with a hint of worry in his voice.

Then Florence turned away from Marik back towards the window and said with a voice full of shame, "I..I...I'm pregnant...and it's not yours."

Marik grabbed Florence's shoulder and swung her round so that his blazing eyes burned into Florence's fearful ones and said in a furious voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME!"

Florence twisted out of Marik's grasp and leaned over with her hands to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks "I was so lonely Marik and he was just there, I knew it was wrong but I needed someone to show me love again."

"So my love isn't enough for you?" Said Marik in a pained voice as he struggled to control his anger.

Marik clutched the sides of his head with both hands and fell onto his knees.

Florence watched with horror knowing what was coming.

"Nnnnoooo!" Cried Florence as she began to push herself against the wall trying to find a way out, but knowing it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry Florence, I'm trying to hold him back I don't want to be mad at you. I love you." He said with tears streamed down his face.

Florence knew it was too late to run now because Marik's forehead had began to glow with a golden eye, this showed that he had gone and now only Melvin was there.

"So you decided to have a little bit on the side eh?" The new voice coming from Marik's lips made Florence shiver with fear.

"Well I always knew you where a whore but my good side could never accept it." As he said this he rose from his knees and stood up to his full height, this scared Florence and she was so afraid that she began to shake uncontrollably.

She knew it was all over as he began to slowly move towards her, as he did this he reached behind his back to retrieve his millennium rod which Florence knew he kept tucked into his belt.

Melvin got close enough to Florence that she was now clawing at the walls, trying desperately to escape from the fate that seemed so imminent that nothing could prevent it.

Melvin unseathed the razor sharp blade from it's metal covering and raised it in the air, the point was aimed at Florence's terrified face and she let out a scream of pure fear.

"P..p..p..please dont hurt me" She said in a whisper of a voice.

Melvin just came closer and closer with the blade, his smile got larger as he got pleasure from Florence's fearful expression.

He lifted the golden dagger above his head redying himself to stab the defenceless Florence until the walls were red with her blood.


End file.
